the bandit miko
by ryuuen-no-miko
Summary: a self-insert fic. i and suzaku no miko and i fall in love w. tasuki! tamahome-bashing!
1. entering the book...

A/N: hi! Im the author! Ne wayz this is about what I would have done if I was miko!!!! this is a me+tasuki fic so shut up and read! On with the story!(ps. I like to put !!! at the end of all of my sentences!!! ^_^")  
  
  
  
The Bandit Miko  
  
One day Alice was walking down the street toward Tokyo public library. She had long, flowing hair that was so close to black you had to take a triple take. Even though she was beautiful and had a good head on her shoulders, she had bad grades in half her classes. She wasn't popular, she only had a few good friends. Such as her best friend in the whole world, Monique, had lived with her for two years with only seeing her parents twice a month. There was also mable her friend that she met in her 7th grade year of orchestra. She always called her 'my flute friend' because the both played the flute. All in all she had a good life.  
  
As she thought about what awaited her this weekend she neared the library. 'I can hardly wait! Monique and I shall have such a good time this weekend!' then she frowned 'but first, homework' she thought sadly. Then she saw Monique waiting for her in front of the library. "You late, again." she said sadly.  
  
"No your just early again."I replied. I herd her mumble 'whatever'. As we walk into the huge library. "So what are you doing for homework today?" I ask.. "I'm doing math and English."   
  
"Really? Me too. God I hate my English teacher all of this home work is too hard!" Monique and Alice are both in 9th grade, about to take exams for getting into Jonan High School, a private school that there mothers had talked about one day and signed them up to be tested the next day. They both had no choice about the matter, but they were forced too.   
  
As they entered the library Monique said "One sec! I've got to return this book! Its months over due!" despite her grades, Monique had a addiction to books. So did Alice but she had a thing for anime, specifically for DragonBallZ(A/N: Yay! Go DBZ!!!).she also had a interest in other languages(A/N: not really :()yawn ),so she of course took up kanji and could understand it well.  
  
"Ok, don't take to long! I'll get us some snacks!" she said as she ran over too the snack stand. she got a bit of everything: candy bars, chips, soda, etc. all for that night when they would stay up late and read comics and watch anime videos...(she thought about it for a long time staring into space.   
  
"Alice-chan!!! what are you doing? Come on!!!" she herd her friend yell at the top of her lungs. Alice quickly ran over to the table, cramming the snacks into her bag.  
  
  
"Oh! Gomen nasai, mon-chan!" she said after she got to the table. Monique was glaring at her, she hated it when she called her that. She looked away, into her bag that is, and got out her supplies and they both got to work.  
  
~*~  
  
"I'm done! Finally, and with time to spare too!" Alice exclaimed with joy.  
  
"Me, too! Lets go look in the manga section before we go home, ok?" she said happily. I nod and we gather our stuff and run to the manga section.  
  
"Wow!" they both exclaim and hurry to the DBZ shelf. "Lets get this one, ok?" I say pointing to a small stack of mangas.  
  
"Ok ,as long as we also get these." she says pointing to the whole series of card captor Sakua graphic novels. we both nod and look around some more.  
  
Then she looked over to the door near the book shelf that said 'No Unauthorized personal' and suddenly she felt drawn towards that room. She walked over there and reached down to turn the knob. When she touched it, it just swung open, showing that it was open. "huh?" she says attracting her friends attention. "Look! It's open! Let's go inside, no one is watching!" Alice says under her breath  
  
"Ok, but not for to long the library closes soon!" Monique says to Alice while walking towards the opened door. "Wow! We could make millions if we sold all these books! Look!" she exclaimed after she closed the door behind them.  
  
"Yeah! All these ancient book! Wow!" (A/N: you know were I'm going with this, right?) Then suddenly Alice felt drawn again. She looked at one of the ancient book and pulled it out. "'The Universe of the Four Gods' cool! I'm going to read it!" then she opened to the first page. "It's all in kanji! I can read it though!"  
  
"Wow! You can actually read that!" yelled Monique, who always failed the class. "So, read it!"   
  
"Ok, Ok, keep you pants on! Mou" Alice said, sounding tired. Then she recited:   
  
"This is the story of a girl, who made her dreams come true   
after she came to possess the seven stars of Suzaku,  
and many powers were bestowed upon her.  
  
The story itself is an spell. The one who reads it   
through will be given the powers and granted   
a wish like the girl in the story.  
  
Because... the story begins and becomes real...  
The moment the first page is turned."  
  
When Alice was done reciting she turned the page. Little did she know that she actually did get sucked into the book, along with Monique and all of there belongings.this is when the story begins.  
  
  
A/N: So what do you think? I wont post the next chapter until I get t least 2 reviews! I want to know that people are reading it! Thankie!! R+R!!!!!!!!!!! 


	2. i've got a feeling...

A/N: suppers! I just decided that sense lanapanther was so nice! I'll give up the next chap. Don't forget! You guyz are my inspiration!!! thankie!   
  
  
  
The bandit miko  
  
  
"Alice!!! Are you ok?"Monique said worriedly   
  
"I'm fine. Did I fall?" mumbled Alice after she sat up. Then she opened her eyes and said "where is the library? And that old book?" then she remembered the passage. "The story becomes real ...after the first page is turned." she repeated "OH, SHIT!!! WE ARE IN THE FUCKING BOOK!!!"(A/N:i would say that!) this went on for a minute or two then Monique had to calm her down.  
  
"We better find a place that's good to live in soon cause we are NOT in Tokyo any more." said Monique, being the outdoors type of person.  
  
"Mon-chan? Do you here some thing? Maybe a animal is in that bush?" Alice said to her friend. What she did not notice is that Monique was being surrounded by the red light and sent back to the library. When she turned around Monique was gone.   
  
A man with a club was a her place. Be fore she could think a thought he had knocked her out cold.  
  
  
~*~  
  
  
"You are finally awake, eh?"she herd just after she woke up. a man was sitting there obviously waiting for her.   
  
"Where am I?" she asked him "who are you? where is monique?"  
  
"You are in the mount Leikaku bandit lair"(A/N: what's it called?)said a slightly less scruffy bandit. "And we have taken you hostage upon our bosses request-"  
  
"What for? Why would you need a girl? Why so you won't have to fuck each other for-" screamed Alice, until it occurred to her that WOULD be what they wanted.   
  
"Actually, you're for our boss. So shut up!" he said, fuming. Then he walked over and untied her legs and led her to what was the bosses room. "Eiken, here's your girl."(A/N: this is not kouji, its that bandit that talked to miaka BEFORE she started biting them)he roughly shoved her in side of the room and shut the door. she turned around to see a man that looked like a sumo wrestler that was all fat and no muscle that was drunk and perverted.  
  
"AHH!!! GET THE FUCK AWAY FROM ME YOU PERVERTED BASTERD!!!" she screamed at the top of her lungs. he acted like he didn't notice, and came closer. she still screamed all the insults she knew and then some but he still climbed on top of her after knocking her down. she had no way out.  
  
Then she thought about the self defense classes she took so many years ago and thought hard.... 'that's it!'she thought be fore putting on a hard face and using 'the women's last resort' a.k.a. kneeing a guy in his family jewels.  
  
  
"That's what you get you ass hole. I hope you can never use that again!"she said after getting up and re-arranging her clothes.  
  
Then she herd hard laugher coming from the other side of the room. In a closet to be exact. Shortly after that a blue haired man hopped out off it and still snickering he said, "Welcome to the mount leikaku bandits you are now a official member!"  
  
"Uhhh...." said Alice ungracefully. The blue haired man walked over to the closet and pulled out a man with fiery red hair and amber eyes, with a metal thing attached to his back. Alice suddenly felt drawn towards him and suddenly thought of the kanji symbol 'wing'.  
  
"Hi! I'm genrou the REAL bandit leader" said the red haired man "and this is kouji! My buddie!"   
  
"Oh, no! Now I'm a bandit!" said Alice before passing out because of the sensation of feeling depressed, relived, scared, and stunned all at once.  
  
A/N: ok that's it! N e wayz I'm making' tasuki already the leader k? thankie to lanapanther cuz she read and reviewed 1st yay!! Luv y'all bye! 


	3. a talk with genrou...

A/N:hi here is the next chap. its short but dont complain! bye my non-readers!  
  
the bandit miko  
  
when Alice awoke she was in a soft bed. She was in a room that was fairly large and had a bath attached to it. she stood up and stretched out like a cat. She walked around and looked for her back pack. She couldn't find it so she made sure that she looked presentable and walked down the hall until she saw someone and asked "where is my backpack? And WHERE THE FUCK AM I?!?!?!?" screamed at the man while pining him on the wall.  
  
"So your finally awake, huh. 'Bout time you did too."she turned around to see genrou, the bandit leader. "Come on I'll explain every thing" Alice followed only because she knew this guy was strong and she most likely couldn't scare him. So she followed him.  
  
When they got there he closed the door and said "As I was saying before you passed out, welcome to the mount leikaku bandits. We have accepted you as a member of our gang. We-"   
  
"Why the hell would you need me? And why in gods name did you have that thing try to rape me?!" Alice said in a dangerously low tone.  
  
"That was our test to see if you were strong enough to be a bandit." said genrou "and we need women because ever sense I became boss I banned rape in our gang. so we need to put women in our gang. Of corse you will have too earn your keep, therefore you must learn how to fight...." .genrou talked to her for a while as the list of rules got longer.  
  
'Why? Why me? That stupid book! Where is Monique, I miss her!' thought Alice as she started to get teary eyed ' I won't put up with this! He has no right to take me away from her and to force me to become a bandit! "Why do you think you have the right to take me away from my friend, and then try to make me into some bandit? Why?"she asked him near sobbing  
  
genrou sighed, 'I hate putting up a shell over my emotions. she will never help us if I don't help her, she won't help us.' "Look, I'm sorry that you can't find your friend, but we need you. We will try to help you find her but I need you to help us."  
  
"Why would you need me? I'm only some one that you took as a hostage."said Alice sadly.  
  
"I noticed that you had some fighting skill when you kneed Eiken."Alice flinched at the thought of that man. Genrou noticed "I don't like him either, the truth is that we weren't going to let him rape any one just give the effect to get the girls to hurt him" they both laughed.  
  
"so can we be at peace..." asked genrou. Alice nodded 'yes' as they walked down the hall to go to eat.  
  
A/N: that's the 3rd chappie! Thank you! But no reviews! Ahh!! Oh well! Thanks for reading if you did! bye! 


	4. i've got a friend and a pile of cool stu...

Ch.4  
  
  
As they ate, they were sizing each other up, now in a friendly way unlike when she first saw him. 'He's very friendly once you get to know him, and not to bad looking either.'she thought smirking to herself.  
  
Genrou was thinking about her too 'she is a tough chick! We need a girl like her on our side. Once she is done training all the other women we can start having better raids and we don't have to except outsiders anymore. My plan is great!'he thought with pride.  
  
Alice, having different thoughts, misinterpreted the smile that he had shot at her 'does he like me too! Wow!' she thought smiling to herself. Then she looked closer and saw his cannies 'Shit! Does he sharpen them like that? Damn!' she thought about it for a while until he started talking to her  
  
"Hey! I was wondering what you were doing when we captured you?" he asked her, tring to make small talk, not realizing how big it was.  
  
'I can't tell him about the book, I mean he lives in it!' thought Alice "My friend and I were outside taking a walk and then she disappeared and then you captured me." she said not pressing to hard on what happened. "Oh, yeah, my name is Alice, and you are Genrou right?"  
  
"Yeah, and nice to meet you Alice." genrou said kindly. 'She is tough, but can be nice. That's good.'   
  
" Was that my room that I was in? And if it is I want my bag so I can settle in."  
She said firmly letting him and anyone know that she wasn't messing around.  
  
"Yeah, it is. I'll help you get your bag, no one messed with it" he said, getting up and walking to the place were her bag was. When she followed, there were eyes on her, she wondered why. Genrou knew, they thought that he had had his way with her and she was the only woman they had seen in a while 'I better talk to her about that'. When they got to the room were her bag was Genrou said after closing the door "Look, I don't want them to get to you so don't go anywhere without me, ok?" he said while looking for her bags.  
  
"I can take care of myself and if not I'll scream,ok?" she said helping out in looking for her stuff. "What is all this stuff any ways?"  
  
"It's stuff we stole. And here ya go" he said handing her all of her stuff. "Feel free to take any thing that you like."  
  
"Really? I can have these?" she said pointing to a scroll, a few elegant silk kimono and a pair of soft red shoes. After he nodded she yelled "Yay!"   
  
"Ok. I'll help you settle in." he said showing her to her room. He helped her put things away and set the furniture the way she wanted. When they were done he asked "What are all those things you have and the books were did they come from?"   
  
"Genrou, can you keep a secret?" he nodded " me and my friend, Monique aren't from this world, we were transported here through some portal and brought here. In fact I believe that this is a similar world but a bit in the past"she aid the words just falling from her mouth.  
  
"Oh, Suzaku..." he mumbled  
  
"Huh? What's a suzukuie?" she said showing the baka side of her. "Oh! Suzaku, the bird I read about in the incantation?"  
  
"Suzaku is our god, in konan, land of the south." he said. Then he thought for a second and said "and you are the suzaku no miko, the woman who will raise suzaku with the seven stars of suzaku!"  
  
Then she thought'This is the story of a girl, who made her dreams come true   
after she came to possess the seven stars of Suzaku,  
and many powers were bestowed upon her.  
The story itself is an spell. The one who reads it   
through will be given the powers and granted   
a wish like the girl in the story.  
Because... the story begins and becomes real...  
The moment the first page is turned.'  
"So that's what it was talking about! How do you know any ways?"she thought out loud.  
  
"~ I ~ just happen to be a star, or seishi of suzaku!" he said pompously while pulling down his jacket sleeve and showing a red kanji symbol. She got closer and read 'wing'.  
  
"Wow! What does it do?" she asked skeptically  
  
"'it' gives me the power to be faster then any one and I can shot fire from my tessen"he said in a 'holier than thou' voice(of corse, he is!). " and I get it all for the privilege to protect a certain miko"  
  
"Me? Why would you need to protect me?"she asked  
  
"There are four gods in this world, and each is for each of the countries is a god. And Seiryu ( which is cool!), of the east, is an enemy of konan, therefore killing our only miko is a good plan for them."he said in a 'mater-of-factly' voice.  
  
"I have so much to learn!" she shouted  
  
A/N: hi all ff.net is back up yay! PLEASE R+R!!! 


End file.
